Cara y Sello
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Había sido capaz de ver más allá de lo visible, comprándolo sin darse cuenta. - UA! UruguayxChile -


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia._

_**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo, por lo tanto uso de nombres humanos. Lemon._

_Escribo sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Cara y Sello**

Era bohemio, y lo adoraba. Se adoraba a sí mismo y no tenía problemas con reconocerlo allí y en donde fuera, en la soledad y en la muchedumbre. Total, un artista siempre era connotado, y no iba a dejar de lado su plácida existencia por dar buenas impresiones. Sabía que así mentía, jamás le importó mucho lo que la gente opinara de él.

Y estaba plenamente convencido de que nadie se preocupaba de la opinión que podría tener él como artista sobre una sociedad en específico o algún colectivo social. Para Sebastián, todos eran iguales; aparentando un modo de vida artificial para luego deshacerse de las caretas y mostrar el lado más oscuro de una esencia plena y andante, invisible a quienes por mentes cuadradas y años de estudio y teología barata, eran estupideces de gente loca y rara.

Sebastián se consideraba raro, bien. Nunca fue un tipo normal ni siquiera entre los suyos, aún cuando mucha gente se sentía identificada con él; gente cercana o, como a él le gustaba denominarlo, falsamente cercana. O convenientemente cercana, como hubiera dicho en otra época.

Sin embargo no era mutuo; nunca se identificó con nadie y no era el hecho de creer ser más suspicaz que cualquiera de esos imbéciles que lo escuchaban hablar mientras daba la charla sobre Literatura Contemporánea. A veces tener que hacer eso le daba asco, y reprimir los gestos de náuseas era imposible, sobre todo cuando cualquiera de ellos anotaba hasta con puntos y comas todo lo que decía.

Se preguntaba cómo demonios podían dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad por una sola opinión o un solo modo de ver a la vida y al mundo y a todo lo que se encontraba en él, incluyéndose a sí mismo y a la gente que lo rodeaba. El arte no puede ser definido por un solo hombre, por una sola mente o un solo corazón o sentimiento. El arte era personal, subjetivo, y no porque un tipo famoso, connotado pero medio loco dijera un par de tonterías todos debían ponerle atención y pensar igual que él.

Se sentía como un líder espiritual. Soltó una carcajada estruendosa en medio de su discurso.

La gente lo miró expectante, en silencio y algunos hasta nerviosos. Rodó los ojos, impaciente, desesperado por la idea de salir de una buena vez de ese lugar lleno de estúpidos, escapar de los flashes de las cámaras y las futuras preguntas de los periodistas nacionales e internacionales.

Acomodó sus lentes con suspicacia, y en un gesto mordaz arqueó una ceja y aclaró su garganta. Debía seguir con eso.

Intentó distraerse entonces mientras aún hablaba. Estaba aburrido incluso con tanta cara bonita rodeándolo, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas ni de recrear la vista. Cerca había sólo cuadros de supuesto arte, cosa que lo hizo reír otra vez. Era bastante abierto de mente con todo, sin embargo con esas manchas sin forma cuyos precios desbordaban lo racional, no era precisamente tolerante. Para él era basura, igual que el discurso de debió escribir la noche anterior a esa mañana. Se le había olvidado, todo porque a Martín y Daniel se les había ocurrido tomar hasta quedar hechos mierda en su departamento. Aún le dolía la cabeza, de hecho. Con razón andaba de tan mal humor.

Era irracional que estuviera allí. No era un tipo que debiera cumplir con servicio comunitario ni que hiciera caridad. Si tanto querían saber sobre Literatura de sus tiempos, que leyeran más, así como lo hacía él, porque Sebastián no se sentía con los mejores ánimos para hacer trabajos de súper héroes en el arte contemporáneo.

—Gracias por escucharme—dice al terminar, con una amabilidad más falsa que sonrisa de político.

Al bajar de la aparentemente improvisada plataforma, se dirigió a la puerta del edificio, esquivando (o intentando hacerlo) las preguntas interminables y por demás obvias de tanto periodista.

"No puedo creer que estudien años completos para hacer esa clase de preguntas. Un niño curioso y con real interés en el arte haría preguntas mil veces más profundas".

Con el rostro ahora sereno, lejos de todo eso, se pasa las siguientes horas del día en una tienda de libros. La gente que atiende se enoja con él porque saca los libros de sus bolsitas para hojearlos y luego los deja ahí, desparramados y a veces fuera de su sección. Al parecer le gusta hacerlos pasear por toda la tienda. De todos modos no le importa.

Cuando le avisan que quieren cerrar la tienda (porque caprichosamente no quería irse de allí a pesar de ver a las demás personas irse), suelta el libro que trae en las manos y se dirige a la salida. Va hacia donde sea, vagando por ahí. Como muchas otras cosas, no le importa demasiado.

Entra a un bar medio escondido en un callejón que no inspiraba precisamente comodidad.

Pudo, entonces, relajarse por completo, lejos de quienes lo conocían o juraban conocerlo. Sonrió con sinceridad, como el hombre amable que era realmente, con una humildad impensada y su inquebrantable tolerancia. Pestañeó con calma y en silencio, amando el ambiente oscuro del lugar y el hecho de que por dentro fuera más acogedor que cualquier restaurant carísimo de Montevideo. Se sintió identificado entonces, por primera vez, luego de largos y tantos años de pagar el precio de la fama, con algo.

Alguien se le acercó y suspiró pesadamente al no reconocerlo. No era nadie de su círculo, pero tampoco de esos supuestos admiradores o algo. Estaba convencido de que esos ojos marrones y ese cabello castaño eran totalmente desconocidos para él.

Mucho menos esa pañoleta a cuadros que adornaba su cuello.

A pesar de sus cercanías, ninguno se dirigió la palabra durante un buen rato. Incluso seguían en silencio cuando sin querer ambas miradas miel se cruzaban. Sebastián sonreía, el otro fruncía el ceño y movía las manos sobre la barra, golpeando la superficie con las uñas en un sonido que simulaba el trote de un caballo. Vio que se sonrojaba, intentando a toda costa huir de sus ojos. ¿Por qué demonios se le acercó entonces?

Lo miró tanto y tan intenso que el castaño se vio obligado a devolverle la mirada. Se sostuvieron con los ojos un rato, y Sebastián pensó otra vez y con más seriedad si de verdad lo conocía o no.

Definitivamente, no lo conocía. Jamás lo había visto, y esos gestos nerviosos, entre ariscos y románticos le despertaron mucho, muchísimo interés.

Y ya hace demasiado tiempo que nada captaba su atención. Indiferencia total.

Por un intento sencillo y vago de Sebastián instalaron conversación. Él le mencionó que había estado en la charla que dio esa mañana, y el uruguayo sintió deshacerse en su decepción.

—Son cosas que uno debe hacer para ganarse la vida. Al final resulta ser una careta más.

El chico que, según le había informado, se llamaba Manuel, lo miró con gesto nulo y los ojos brillantes. Sebastián, al no recibir respuesta, se sintió más a gusto que en cualquier otra ocasión. Ese castaño era tranquilo pero con un aire soberbio, y aún cuando en su cara pintaba indiferencia, Sebastián sintió que, por primera vez, lo escuchaban a él, al hombre, al chico de 21 años con un sueño opacado, ensuciado por un medio demasiado fuerte a esas alturas.

Le inspiró confianza, familiaridad, un calor que no sabía cómo explicar exactamente.

Se sintió atraído como un imán.

Sin saber más allá de su nombre, las razones que tenía para admirar su forma de vida y de dónde era (porque estaba clara que, por su acento, no podía ser uruguayo), lo invitó a su departamento.

Le ofreció un whisky luego de haberlo visto sentarse en el sillón con forma de L en la sala, sin esperar a la invitación. Sonrió encantado por el gesto de osadía menor. El huésped improvisado aceptó el whisky, holgando un poco la tela en su cuello y lo miró a los ojos cuando se sentó a su lado, con copa en mano también, escrutándolo.

—Erí' más piola de lo que mucha gente cree. Erí' amable y tolerante y aún así no te da miedo dar a conocer tu opinión. Erí' un tipo más que cortés.

Al escuchar eso último se atragantó con el whisky. El ardor del alcohol se quedaría allí por varios minutos, quemándole las paredes de la garganta.

—¿De verdad? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa amarga que mostraba sus dientes superiores—Es cierto que inspiro un aire bohemio e incluso excéntrico. Mucha gente me lo dice, pero vos sos el primero en opinar algo así de mí. Te felicito, sos capaz de ver más allá de lo que todos ven.

—Supongo que lejos de las pantallas y los micrófonos, te desenvuelves—Manuel rió con fuerza. Luego, dio un sorbo a su vaso—. Eres predecible. Hay más en ti que un simple escritor. Tení' un alma más sensible que cualquier otra persona.

—Persona…—suspiró, y no supo cómo continuar con esa conversación.

—¿Qué? ¿No te sentí' como una?

—Soy demasiado complejo para ser "persona". Me defino a mí mismo como una _esencia-en-una-prisión-de-carne_.

Ambos rieron joviales.

Sebastián miró por la ventana gigante frente a él y Manuel paseó los ojos por todo el espacio. Los muebles, las alfombras brillantes y los pilares. Montevideo se veía imponente, poderoso, lleno de luces simulando ser el universo mismo.

—Vení—le dijo, distrayéndolo. Manuel se sobresaltó al ver la mano de Sebastián estirada cordialmente frente a él. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero iniciando el contacto cálido al fin y al cabo.

(No había podido resistirse).

Lo ubicó delante del vidrio enorme. Hizo confundir su reflejo debilucho con las luces de colores, simulando un paisaje navideño. No supo si mirar a Sebastián a través del vidrio o la hermosa ciudad que, por capricho, había querido conocer en los inicios de su adolescencia.

Estaba delante de él, con el alcohol yéndose a la cabeza. Soltó un suspiro al sentir las manos de Sebastián viajar por sus brazos hasta tocar las suyas, entrelazando los dedos y acariciando la cara externa de éstas con su pulgar. Se sobresaltó, por demás extasiado, con el aliento del uruguayo contra su cuello. Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca, tembló frenético, se sonrojó sin remedio y finalmente se alejó de él, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No…—le dijo, rompiendo el aire. Sebastián giró hacia Manuel con una expresión tranquila, haciendo pensar al castaño que no iba a insistir en toquetearlo.

Eso era demasiado bizarro.

Todo en ese lugar era extraño. No estaba acostumbrado a las plantas enormes cuyas hojas se inclinaban y otras se erguían perfectamente. El piso chillando al caminar, brillante como un espejo… y los ojos de Sebastián.

Volvió a acercársele, haciendo sonar los zapatos contra el piso; un sonido caprichoso y creciente despertando en su pecho un calor que se expandió hasta el último rincón. Le aplastó los labios contra los dientes en un beso necesitado pero superficial, la mandíbula tensa y los ojos abiertos y brillosos. Las manos muertas a sus costados cuando las de Sebastián se movían por su cintura deslizándose con propiedad; las piernas temblándole inseguras cuando las uruguayas avanzaban más haciéndolo retroceder hasta tocar el pilar. Los pies expertos y ruidosos lo llevaron hasta una habitación que no pudo dedicarse a observar demasiado, habiéndose deslizado antes al ritmo de una guitarra nostálgica, una melodía antigua e histórica, chocando con torpeza con las paredes.

De pie a un lado de la cama, no tuvieron tiempo de seguir conociéndose, habiendo sabido más de lo que faltaba para desearse. Sebastián dejó que Manuel abriera su chaqueta marrón y deslizara sus dedos por su pecho por sobre la camisa, disfrutando del calor que su piel caliente despedía, tocando abdomen, pecho y bajo vientre para luego rodearlo por completo por la cintura y mirarlo a los ojos, retirando sus gafas y besando con posesión sus labios. El vértigo se expandió por ambos cuerpos, los deseos de tocar hasta la intocable abrumaron al uruguayo, y sin esperar más abrió la camisa ajena al ritmo de la boca del extranjero y la guitarra moribunda detrás de él.

Un paso en falso de Artigas y ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Las prendas de deslizaron por sus cuerpos rápidamente y sin tapujos, dejando al deseo actuar sin fisura alguna, quedando con las mentes anuladas y el alcohol actuando por ellos entre cada caricia y mirada.

Y allí estaban, sin conocerse y conociéndose; con la respiración agitada y sin luces iluminándolos más que las de la capital, brillando allá afuera en su máxima belleza.

Sin hablar, sin preguntarse estupideces. No había tiempo para eso. Manuel volvió a besarlo impacientemente, tocando la espalda de Sebastián por sobre sus hombros y abriéndose de piernas sin el menor escrúpulo. Había soñado demasiado con ese momento, por más irrisorio que fuera, y siguió los pasos que su mente le dibujaba en tiempos pasados, con la imaginación habiéndole ayudado a memorizar cada una de sus formas, la suavidad exquisita y el calor insoportable.

Había ensayado demasiado tiempo como para no saber tocarlo.

La entrada al más promiscuo delirio era una serie de terminaciones nerviosas. Artigas aventuró sus dedos hasta allá, oyendo con exquisitez cada sonido, relamiéndose los labios con cada gesto y movimiento de manos arrugando sábanas. Sebastián exigió más intensidad en cada alteración e hizo entrar un segundo dedo, sin ya poder seguir esperando. Manuel gritó su nombre en un éxtasis pleno y el uruguayo sonrió.

Un sello inexistente para dar el primer paso a la mayor de sus fantasías. Lo recibió gustoso entre sus muslos, sintiendo el calor ajeno dentro de sí mismo, soltando un grito desesperadamente confuso. Enterró sus dedos en las sábanas apropiándose de éstas para retorcerlas a gusto, hasta que sintió las manos de Sebastián sobre las suyas para entrelazarlas otra vez, como antes; antes de empezar con lo interminable.

Sebastián lo condujo a un baile complejo y total, una suprema obra de arte. Se sintió como una hoja en blanco y cada parte del uruguayo fue escribiendo uno a uno los sonidos y los gestos sobre su piel. Se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, a su cuello, casi colgándose, incapaz de pensar que lejos de Sebastián se encontrara el delirio definitivo.

Y continuó así de fijo a él, gimiendo cuanto quería, lo que se le pasara por la cabeza; en una segunda, tercera y hasta cuarta vez hasta el amanecer, cuando las luces de la ciudad se apagaron para dar el paso a los más hermosos y jóvenes rayos del sol.

Se vistieron impacientes, despidiéndose sin saber cómo y con Manuel en un estado de frenesí irreconocible. Quería volver a verlo aún cuando podía ser perfectamente factible que Sebastián no tuviera las mismas intenciones.

Pero se abandonaron a una especie de suerte. Se veían una vez al mes, cenaban juntos uno frente al otro compartiendo una copa de vino cuando jugaban a ser amos y señores del mundo, o una cerveza simple cuando Sebastián extrañaba lo bohemio y lo sencillo. Manuel lo miraba fijo, a los ojos, para luego sentarse en sus piernas y volver a unirse al escritor y supuesto crítico.

Prefirieron ocultarse de las cámaras y sentir la adrenalina de un encuentro clandestino en algún callejón de la ciudad. A pesar de que Artigas dijera que era por mera entretención, la verdad es que quería mantener a Manuel alejado de todo eso. La fama tenía un precio, uno que se debía pagar de por vida.

Además, ese extranjero era más que una simple sobredosis de sensaciones pasajeras. Era una distinción, un sello invisible, algo que lo marcaba como realmente único. Se lo había dicho más de una vez mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y se dejaba llevar por el sueño, en ese hotel cualquiera y con la sábana hasta la cintura de ambos.

No se resistió a presentárselo a Daniel y Martín. Éste último lo amenazó con quitárselo y llevárselo a Argentina para luego huir a Rusia, lo más lejos de Uruguay posible. Daniel se limitó a sonreírle amablemente e informarle que era totalmente bienvenido, además de advertirle que ignorara al argentino loco que envidiaba a Sebastián.

Manuel, en otro momento, hubiera salido corriendo de ese trío; pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a sonreír.

Llegó una oferta de trabajo al departamento de Sebastián, en una carta formal desde la editorial en la que trabajaba. Manuel lo felicitó con amargura, pensando que no soportaría verlo irse a Nueva York por tanto tiempo. La carta hablaba de una supuesta charla sobre literatura inglesa y latinoamericana en una importantísima cede de la ciudad.

—Es la oportunidad perfecta que tengo para ampliar mi carrera y salir de aquí.

—Sin mí—contestó el castaño, aferrado al pilar blanco de espaldas a Sebastián.

Y en verdad no quería irse, abandonándolo en un lugar bien conocido por él pero no por el castaño.

—No me iré para siempre, perejil. Serán unos meses y ya—le decía, acariciándole la nuca y abrazándolo por la cintura desde atrás. Aspiró el aroma a vainilla de su cabello.

—P-pero igual…

Había acabado por convencerlo en una carrera contra el tiempo de besarle el cuello y desvestirlo por completo, lanzándolo al sofá y moviéndose sobre él. Su tarea acabó en un placer insoportable y una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva. Se iría al aeropuerto esa misma noche.

Salieron entre tinieblas nocturnas hasta el taxi. Manuel lo miró por última vez sin saber qué decir, con la boca sellada no por los nervios y la tristeza, sino por los labios de Sebastián.

—Recordá que no es para siempre, amor. Volveré en Octubre—farfulló dulcemente contra su boca, sin reconocerse a sí mismo.

—Te voy a estar esperando.

—Lo sé.

Le dejó uno de sus anillos puestos en el anular derecho. Vio que se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y adivinó el por qué.

—Sos mío. Y cuando vuelva, este sello se hará oficial.

Bloqueó todo intento de contestar en él y se subió al vehículo, dejando la ciudad tras su espalda y a Manuel aún de pie junto a la puerta del edificio. Miró sus manos y al frente, donde se dibujaban otros rascacielos y el futuro en Estados Unidos.

Giró hacia atrás, y ya la ciudad había desaparecido junto con Manuel, mas no en su corazón ni su mente. Volvería para completar el sello, una segunda parte, pero ahora debía mirar hacia adelante, y solamente hacia adelante.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
